Посей Доничи
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element=Earth |team= Zeus |seiyuu= Go Shinomiya |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025}} Posei Donichi ( ), also known as Poseidon (ポセイドン), is the goalkeeper for Zeus. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"His fluid, infallible goal-keeping earned him the nickname "Poseidon."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"His watertight goal-keeping performances have earned him the nickname 'Poseidon.'"'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"His watertight goal-keeping skill has earned him the nickname Poseidon."'' Appearance He is big, has white eyes and blue dreadlocks. His hair looks like a helmet from Greek times. Personality Just like most members of the team, he depends on the Aqua of Gods that was given to him by Kageyama. It also displays how obedient the team is to Kageyama Reiji by following his orders. Though, after losing to Raimon he, along with his team, doesn't use it again because he learns the importance of playing fair soccer. Plot His team played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. Despite using powerful techniques such as Gigant Wall and Tsunami Wall which blocked many of the Raimon's hissatsu, his team still lost in the end by 3-4 score, as his techniques were defeated by Twin Boost F and The Phoenix. In Inazuma Eleven the Movie, his team didn't play Raimon in the Football Frontier final as they lost to Ogre 36-0. Game appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Poseidon, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga *'Player': Arute Saneki *'Player': Hera Tadashi *'Player': Deio Geki After this, he can be scouted. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Poseidon, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Melody Classics (Obtained by playing against Team Bomber in Fuyukai's Route in Past Raimon) *'Photo': Wave-dissipating Block (Found at Okinawa at the Beach Ripples area) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 145 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 74 *'Guts': 76 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 145 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 74 *'Guts': 76 *'Freedom': 14 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 107 *'TP': 140 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 50 *'Guard': 81 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 13 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 79 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 74 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 95 *'Catch': 117 *'Lucky': 96 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 126 *'Catch': 162 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 123 *'Lucky': 125 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 108 *'Block': 126 *'Catch': 162 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 123 *'Lucky': 125 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuama Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': D *'Control': C *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * (Taisen Route only) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Taisen Route only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Kageyama All Star' *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu A' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Kami to Uchuu' *'God Angel' *'Keeper Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Keeper Stars S' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *Posei is based on the Greek God of the sea, water, and earthquakes. **His two goalkeeper techniques in the anime, Gigant Wall and Tsunami Wall, are also based on Poseidon's control of the sea and earthquakes. Navigation de:Paul Siddon es:Paul Siddon fr:Paul Siddon it:Paul Siddon nl:Paul Siddon vi:Posei Don'ichi